With development of mobile communication technologies, mobile devices, such as mobile phones, handheld game players, tablet computers, portable multimedia players, or the like, become more and more popular. Mobile devices generally include vibrating motors for generating vibration feedback. For example, a vibrating motor may be used in a mobile phone for performing vibration and providing system feedback while receiving an incoming call or a message such as a short message, a multimedia message, an instant message, or a push message.
A typical vibrating motor includes a vibrator and a coil for driving the vibrator to vibrate, the coil includes a lead wire for receiving an electric signal. However, when the vibrator operates in a resonance state with great vibration amplitude, the lead wire of the coil may be over-stretched and suffer fracture, which may further cause the vibrating motor to become failure. Therefore, a reliability of the vibrating motor is low.
Therefore, it is desired to provide a vibrating motor to overcome the aforesaid problems.